The Departure
by shadowcat500
Summary: Set at the end of the Genocide run. Sans is fighting Chara at Judgement Hall Alphys is desperately trying to free the remaining monsters from the barrier Frisk is trying to free themselves from Chara's control (and heartlessly mocking her) Genderless Frisk (I may have used some male pronouns though) Female Chara
1. Chapter 1

The Departure Chapter 1  
OK, I wrote this for a school project thing, but then it turned into a fanfiction, so that's why it's on the short side (we had a four-page limit).

'Would you like a coffee or something Alphys?' said Catty, striding in confidently.  
'O-o-oh yes, Catty t-that would be lovely.' replied Alphys, stuttering as usual. She was even more nervous than she usually would be, since so many people were depending on her device, this little cube with a million wires attached at the top connected to a piece of wire bent into a hoop shape. It looked like something a child would make as part of a game, for goodness' sake! However, that little cube was in fact the core of this entre device, being basically a magic version of a battery. She had made it months ago, before this whole mass murder of everyone in the Underground. The magic she had used was Sans', since that was far more powerful that anyone's that she had ever seen except Asgore and Toriel's. It _should_ work…

Chara glared at Frisk. They had given Frisk their body back for _one minute_ and they had already died to Sans after sparing him. As if Sans would even _consider_ sparing them after all he knew they'd done. They'd killed nearly _everyone_ Sans cared about and still Frisk thought that Sans would spare them! It was a miracle they'd even made it through the 5 minutes Toriel left them alone. Still, Frisk thought like her. Kill or be killed. Maybe they knew that Sans would kill them and were going to do it all over again! That would be perfect to torture him with. Kill his friends and family over and over and over again! How long would it be till he went insane? 'You knew he was going to kill you, right Frisk?' asked Chara.  
[Yes.] signed Frisk as a reply.  
'So you _wanted_ to get killed?' responded Chara.  
[Yes.] signed Frisk again.  
'It was so we can go back and do it all over again, right? Right?'  
[No.]  
'What?'  
[I don't want to do that again. I can't kill Mom again! I can't face Undyne the Undying again! I barely made it through Papyrus!]  
Chara smiled even more at the memory. Papyrus was weak, and easy to kill. But he still 'believed' in them. Frisk had been sobbing in the corner for _ages_ about it. 'You still made it though.'  
[Doesn't change how I felt about it.]  
'It doesn't _matter_ how you felt it. You don't _need_ feelings.'  
[You're soulless. Of course you would say that.]  
Chara rolled her eyes. 'OK, yes I'll give you that. But why. Are. You. Arguing? Why are you only stopping me now?'  
[I was _trying_ since you killed Mom! Just because I failed doesn't mean I wasn't trying!]  
'I hate you.'  
[I know you do. You hate everyone.]  
'Correct. But we WILL kill Sans. No matter what you say, you can't stop that!' Chara slammed a hand on the 'reset' button.

Sans stared at the kid's corpse. Shouldn't they have reset by now? All the other times he had killed them, they had reset within seconds of their soul splintering. So why were they pausing now? Maybe… Maybe since they hadn't seemed the Frisk they were before all this started, maybe Frisk had tried to stop whatever was controlling them? If that were true, then how come they hadn't tried to until now?


	2. Chapter 2

The Departure Chapter 2  
\- Alphys sat, tinkering with the device with a wrench, until the sound of the door creaking open made her jump in surprise, knocking away a piece of metal that left sparks behind as it slid across the floor. 'Here's your coffee Alphys!' said Catty brightly.  
'Oh, it's j-just you. Thought it m-might be the h-human or something.' replied a relieved Alphys as Catty cleared a place on the cluttered desk and set the steaming coffee down.  
'You look exhausted. I suggest you try sleeping properly instead of running on 16 coffees a day.' suggested Catty.  
'I know, I know, I should try getting my beauty sleep. But too many monsters have died already for me to not try to save the rest as soon as possible. Bratty, Mettaton, Undyne, Papyrus… they died because I didn't act soon enough. I _have_ to try and save the ones that did make it. Oh my Asgore, sorry Catty! I'm sorry I mentioned Bratty! I forgot you were still upset over him! Sorry Catty I am so sorry!' replied Alphys as Catty's eyes grew damp when Bratty's name was mentioned. Bratty had fallen into the lava on the way to the hideout where the human wouldn't find them. He died almost instantly as he hit it, so at least his end was painless.  
'I-it's ok Alphys. You d-didn't know that I was still u-upset over h-him. I-it's not your f-fault. I think w-we b-both need a c-coffee. You h-have yours, I-I'll get my own.' said Catty tearfully as she turned and left the room.

Sans continued watching the kid's corpse. Why hadn't they rese- never mind they just did. The body faded to vapour as a silhouette appeared at the end of the room. 'hey kid. what took you so long?' asked Sans. That information might help in the next complete reset.  
'A minor disturbance. Someone took back what they had given away freely, and abused it. I took back what was mine, and returned here. But never mind that now.' said the child or whatever it was in a voice that sounded like Frisk's, only… not Frisk's. It raised a knife. The golden light made the silver of their knife and the gold of their locket almost glow. 'One of us will never leave this room again. And I know it will be you, Sans!' They raised their knife and shot towards Sans.

Frisk covered their eyes. They couldn't see this Sans no they were so sorry Sans: The attack sound played. But not the damage taken sound! Sans had dodged again! Just like-every…other… time. Oh.

'That's your fault, isn't it?' said Sans as he neatly teleports out of the way of the blow. He summoned several gaster blasters and fired at the kid, hitting them again, reducing their HP to zero. Their soul cracked and shattered. Again.*sigh*  
'EVERY. TIME. THAT ONE ATTACK HE DODGES AND THEN FIRES HOW MANY MORE TRIES I KNOW I CAN HIT HIM AND HE'LL DIE BUT DAMN THIS IS MAKING IT ALMOST NOT WORTH IT ERRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!' screamed Chara at the reset screen.  
[That makes it 24 deaths to that attack and 49 total.]  
'FRISK YOU'RE NOT HELPING.'  
[You did ask me to keep a death-count for this fight.]  
'Stuff you Frisk.'  
[Oooooh, what would Mom say?]  
'I hate you.'  
[Chara that is getting old you've said that at least 80 times in the past 2 hours.]  
'*deep inhale* donotkillFriskdonotkillFriskyouneedthemyouneedthemtolivedonotkillFrisk.' muttered Chara before slamming the reset button.


	3. Chapter 3

The Departure Chapter 3

Finally the device was up and running. Now, the ultimate test… Would it work?  
Alphys switched the device on. The hoop sparked and hissed as a blue portal appeared in the centre. Yes! It worked! Now to test it…  
'Alphys! The Lab is collapsing! We need to go!' screeched a terrified Catty as she dashed into Alphys' workshop, holding a Froggit. 'Oh thank goodness, the device is working!'  
'But Catty, we need to test it or it might send us somewhere bad!' interrupted Alphys.  
'Which would you prefer? Certain death or possible death?' yelled Catty as she ran through the portal with the terrified Froggit.  
'You're right, I suppose. I guess I should get everyone through the portal.' muttered Alphys. Thankfully, their survivor group consisted of her, Catty, a Vulkin, a Froggit, two temmies (Bob and the owner of the tem shop) and a Woshua, so there weren't a lot of monsters that needed to be gathered together and into the portal. 'Vulkin! Woshua! Bob! tem! Please come here!' Alphys saw the silhouette of the quick little Vulkin with a Woshua rider dashing through the collapsing corridor with the two little temmies running alongside. The four monsters quickly made it through the doorway and into the workshop, just as the corridor collapsed over the doorway. 'Ok, we need to go through the portal! I'll be right behind you!' yelled Alphys over the noise of falling rock. The Vulkin and the Woshua heard and immediately dashed through the portal, quickly followed by Bob dragging temmie along. Ok, pulling the device through the portal with her should work… Might as well try it! Alphys grabbed the little cube and pulled it through the portal with her as the portal closed in on itself, just as the last of the wire went through. Soon golden light filled her eyes as her feet touched solid ground. She heard Catty say 'Alphys, where are we? This doesn't seem to be the surface.' Alphys did know where they were. Sans had shown it to her a long time ago, before he moved to Snowdin with his brother after Gaster disappeared. Judgement Hall.

Sans saw the cyan portal appearing behind the human. Alphys had done it! But soon the human turned around too and saw the 7 monsters coming through the portal. 'Oooh, more dust on the floor! More LOVE for me! Heeheehee!' said the human, giggling madly as they ran towards the terrified monsters. No! They _would_ survive this slaughter! Sans raised his hand and flung the human to the other side of the hall and impaled them on some bones.

Whoa! Alphys knew that Sans had a lot of magic, and assumed that he could manipulate gravity like his brother, but this was very advanced! This wasn't just simple gravity manipulation! This was advanced telekinesis! And being able to do it with such force, and on a soul as well… That _and_ immediately being able to attack afterwards! How much magic did this guy have!

No! Not again! Just as they could have gained 20 LV Sans had taken it away from them!  
[Chara, your face is turning scarlet, and you look like you're about to explode.]  
'Frisk, shut up!'  
[You're in _my_ head Chara, this is the price of possession. You have to listen to me full time] signed Frisk as they stuck their tongue out.  
'I hate you.'  
[That's 81]  
'I give up.' said Chara as she slammed the reset button, once again reappearing at Judgement Hall.

The child was dead! At last! This horrible thing would be over! Sans immediately teleported over. 'Sans! You did it the child is dea-'  
'no, they aren't. alphys, take everyone and _run_.'  
'Why? They're dead! How are we in danger?'  
' _they're not dead._ they can resurrect themselves. that is why i've been fighting them for over 2 hours.'  
'Oh.'  
'alphys, go!' said Sans as the human reappeared and ran towards them, brandishing their knife, ready to swing. Sans incinerated them with a blaster. Still Alphys stood, unable to comprehend what was happening. Sans took advantage of the short period between the human dying and resetting to fiddle with the machine and charge the battery, ready for making another portal. The human reappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

The Departure Chapter 4

This chapter contains content cut from the original due to length so whoever's reading this, you're getting more of the story than whoever reads the original project! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Sans raised his hand and slammed them into a wall again, snapping their neck and incapacitating them for a while, at least until they reset. 'catty, could you please get alphys out of here? this should lead to the surface.' 

'Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono, no, no, nooooooooo. He's rescuing them! That scrap of LOVE could have given me a physical form!' ranted Chara as the reset screen appeared once more.  
[Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. You want a physical form?]  
'Yes, I told you that already. You _knew_ that before I told you.'  
[I thought you were lying and only wanted to kill everyone!]  
'A soul would be nice too.'  
[Couldn't you just be nice and _walk_ through the Underground and then take a soul from the containers?]  
'They are too weak. You do know that the souls are sentient and still possess the minds of their original owners, right?'  
[No!]  
'If I took all of them, my power would be almost unimaginable. However, the clashing of minds would eventually lead my form to collapse in on itself.'  
[But how could you take one? You're a human!]  
'A _soulless_ human, Frisk. It would require good timing, but I could take all of them if I so wanted. Anyway, a soul originally can only speak in the head of the owner, and tell them about things or tell them to do stuff. However, if the new owner does what the soul wants, the soul will eventually take full control of the body, as I did with you.'  
[Just out of curiosity, is there a timeline where you got all the souls? If so, can you show me it?]  
'Why, yes indeed Frisk! This is what happened.' said Chara, stepping aside to show a portal. In the portal, there was a huge goat-woman silhouetted against a scarlet sky, souls floating around her as the huge monster held two gigantic swords. Frisk could see shadows flickering around her feet. Then they felt a hand push them into the portal. 'Chara why would you do that!' yelled Frisk. Then they realised. In this universe, they could talk!  
'Oh, I didn't leave you. I just wanted to give you a closer look!' they heard Chara say behind them. Suddenly, they were floating above the shadows at the goat-woman's feet. Wait. Those weren't shadows. Those were- those were… dark, shadowy versions of what used to be their friends. Each had turned a pure ebony black with glowing scarlet eyes. They could see Toriel, her beautiful dress ragged and bloodstained, now-black muzzle stained with blood. They could see Undyne the Undying, the green heart on her chestplate now scarlet, her aquamarine spears stained with blood, along with her armour. Oh-oh god, there was Sans. His eye was now scarlet. His jacket was now navy, and bloodstained, and the fluff was gone. He was now wearing scarlet trainers, rather than the usual pink fluffy slippers. He was sending a wall of sharp and jagged bones into a crowd of monsters (Froggits, Vulkins etc.) and sending gaster blaster beams to dust the survivors.  
'I used my newfound power to resurrect your old friends as minions. Their only thought is to kill and serve me. But Sans, oh, Sans, when I saw his power, I knew he would make an excellent general. He can think for himself, and his thoughts are more tactical. I increased his magical abilities, and I normally told him to kill weak monsters and make their deaths quick, but leave little behind.  
However,' The souls around the huge monster (who Frisk guessed was Chara) rushed towards the monster's chest before rebounding and flying out into their 6 closest friends: Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore. The other monsters disintegrated, apart from those 6 monsters. They remained a dark ebony colour, but the bloodstains faded, and they all turned towards the small child that was what was left of Chara. 'My power turned against me, destroyed me and saved those 6 monsters.'

Chara dragged Frisk back into their head. 'Come now, we have monsters to kill!' she giggled madly as she hit the reset button.

'But how? The barrier!' screeched a terrified Catty.  
'the barrier depended on the magic of the monsters to stay stable. currently, if you tried to go through it through normal means it would leech all your magic until you became so brittle that you couldn't move without shattering. however, it would now allow movement through it using teleportation, so using the device you could go through it.' replied Sans calmly.  
'But what about you?'  
'i'll be right behind you. or dead.'  
'And that makes me feel _sooooooooooooo_ much better.'  
'there's no time for arguing. go!'

Alphys felt her soul turn blue and drag itself across the room (her body following) and into the portal. So this is what Sans' gravity magic felt like. It was surprisingly nice, floating across the room like this. Until she heard another laser as the human likely died. Then she suddenly remembered why she was being dragged across the room by her soul and she began using her claws and tail to try to get to the portal as soon as possible. Then it all went a beautiful, clear, glowing cyan.

Catty followed after Alphys with her Froggit, and then she followed by Bob dragging temmie along, and Woshua riding the Vulkin. They all went through the portal. 'At least _they_ will be safe.' thought Sans as he turned to face the knife-wielding, dust-covered human at the other end of the hall.


	5. Epilogue

The Departure: Epilogue

SURPRISE EPILOGUE FOOLS  
XD Yup a real epilogue  
-

Alphys stood on the hill, gazing at the orange sky. 'I guess we made it then.'  
'hOi!1 niCe two meEt u suN!1' said temmie.  
'Hi, I'm Bob.'  
'Ribbit.'  
'SO DIRTY'  
'Yup. We made it! We should go and introduce ourselves!' said Catty before running off down the hill, soon followed by the others. Before following them, Alphys devoted a few moments thought to Sans and whether he was still alive…

Sans watched the human, the taste of magic in his mouth as the golden light filled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye sockets he saw a smudge of green curling from behind him. He felt vines curling on his back as a voice whispered in his ear: ' _Well Trashbag, aren't you going to take your chance at success?_ '. Through his now-blurry vision, he saw the human get entangled with vines. He could attack now, and end it all… but he was too tired… Maybe Flowey could do it… Yes, let Flowey take control… oh god, what was that thing doing to him? ' _*sigh* Fine, you moron.. I'll_ make _you do it. *evil laugh*_ ' the voice muttered, before vines curled up his arm, forcing his hand to be raised… he felt his eye turn blue and an attack appear behind him. A sharp bone attack flew past piercing the human's chest. Then the human… shattered. Literally shattered, like a mirror. Then it all went black before a voice whispered in his ear: 'Goodbye, smiley trash _puppet! YUHAHAHA_ (omg I can't write Flowey's laugh XD)' He saw a white, slightly blue-tinted heart hovering before him, on a black background. The heart shattered. But then it pulled itself back together. The blackness was sucked away, leaving him on an endless void of white.


End file.
